Friday's Good Morning
by anime-fan72
Summary: Based off Friday's Good Morning by Gumi and Another Story by Hatsune Miku. Jellal just can't seem to say "Good morning" to her, no matter how much he wants to. High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the best sidekick ever erzys-art on tumblr (she also has an account here, but she hasn't published any of her awesome stories -_-). Thanks for putting up with all my crazy fangirling, Sarag! Now, she asked me to do this forever ago, but I finally finished Part One - Jellal's POV!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Friday's Good Morning!**

 **Based off Friday's Good Morning by GUMI**

7:00 - Jellal got up with his alarm and began getting ready for school. Yawning, he went and quickly brushed his teeth before putting on his uniform. Having woken up a little more, he felt nervous as he fixed his hair. It was Friday. He would not see her for two days. He looked straight into the mirror and practiced, "Good morning." Was today finally the day he would talk to her?

8:00 – Jellal rushed to get on the #2 train and sat in his favorite seat. His neighbor, Midnight, had not woken up yet as per usual. The bluenet was uncertain whether he had ever seen the other boy conscious for longer than a minute or two.  
8:07 – The door across from the two boys opened and Jellal found himself holding his breath in anticipation. He would not see her over the weekend. Would he get up his courage and talk to her?  
She walked in, laughing with her white-haired best friend, Mira, and Jellal's words turned to nothing. Once again, he lacked the guts to talk to her.  
He could not be brave, not with all his doubts swirling in his head. _Will she reply? Why would she talk to someone like me?_ Jellal just wanted to run away and hide. He would never find the courage to step up and say "Good morning" to her.  
11:30 – Jellal left his lunch in his bag and went to the bathroom. He could not stay in the classroom and run the risk of someone overhearing him. Looking himself in the mirror, he forced himself to practice over and over, "Good morning!" He would find the courage to say it to her one day. He had to stop being a coward, otherwise he would be depressed and ashamed of himself all weekend.  
 _Maybe it's enough to see her face._ In the morning, she was still sleepy so Jellal could sneak glimpses of her. While sleepy, she was still cute and it made his heart race. _No! Come on man, no sidetracking! Eyes on the prize!_ Jellal was going to need a lot of self-encouragement to get through this.  
8:00 – It's another Friday, but this time Jellal found his favorite seat taken by a silver-haired girl. Midnight was awake and talking with her. _What kind of name is Angel?_ Then again, Jellal and Midnight were rather odd names too.  
Jellal stood and stared out the window at the sky. So gray. It's going to rain soon. Maybe the sky was taking pity on his pathetic existence.  
8:07 – Jellal's nerves increased exponentially when he glanced at his watch and noticed it was time for her to arrive. He pressed a hand against his chest. _Calm down, don't have a heart attack._  
She stepped in, right next to her best friend as she always did, and Jellal's words collapsed in his mouth as they always did. It was just on the tip of his tongue, but nothing came out.  
8:20 – Jellal stood under the overhang and stared out at the rain. _Stuck hiding from the rain, huh? Maybe nature really is taking pity on me._ As he gathered up the energy to dash through the rain, he heard a voice next to him. _An angel?_  
Turning, he saw it was her. "You can use this umbrella if you'd like…" She seemed embarrassed, and could not even look the bluenet in the eye.  
"Th-thank y-you," Jellal stuttered. He was put on the spot, as he had not expected to talk to her today. It was not the way he had hoped to begin talking to her, but he was going to roll with it. _Nature is definitely taking pity on me. Oh well, at least this way I won't spend the weekend kicking myself again._  
Jellal watched as she joined Mira under an umbrella. _Just getting to see her every once in a while… It's not enough. I can't be satisfied with this forever._  
As he rushed to school, he muttered to himself, "This Monday, it's time to put up or shut up!"  
That weekend, he began practicing once more, warming up his voice for that first "Good morning." Even as he practiced, he could see her in his mind's eye. _Why can I talk to you so easily like this, but not when I actually see you?_ Face burning with embarrassment, he hid from his reflection in the mirror and sat on the closed toilet. _G-give me a sec to get myself together here!_  
7:00 – He was up with his alarm again and went through his daily routine. First his teeth, then clothes, finally his hair and he was rushing out the door.  
8:00 – Angel took his favorite spot again, and Midnight was somehow awake. Jellal clutched the umbrella she lent to him and waited for the time to pass. _I've put everything into this "Good morning." Let's make it count._  
8:07 – She stepped in and it was showtime for Jellal. It had to happen today. The grand plan was to eventually say "Good night" too, but that was Jellal getting ahead of himself.  
He stepped forward, and he finally said "Good morning." He handed her the umbrella and she seemed so surprised. "Thank you for letting me use this last Friday."  
Maybe the time has finally come where Jellal can talk to Erza every day without preparing for weeks and weeks beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, this is for the best sidekick ever erzys-art on tumblr . This is Part Two - Erza's POV!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Friday's Good Morning.**

 **Based off Friday's Good Morning Another Story by Hatsune Miku**

6:30 – Erza woke up with her alarm and began getting ready for school. _Is it Friday already? Do I need to be more careful today?_ A blush made its way onto her face. _Is he going to be there?_ Slapping her cheeks lightly to get rid of her distracting thoughts, Erza pulled on her clothes and quickly ate a slice of strawberry cake for breakfast before leaving to meet up with Mira at the train station.

* * *

8:00 – Erza waved to her best friend as the scarlet-haired girl made her way onto Platform #2. As she made her way past businessmen and other students, she noticed how sleepy everyone still looked. _Same old, same old, huh?_  
8:07 – Erza felt her heart begin to race as she boarded car #2 and her eyes met his. She could hear Mira laughing, but could not bring herself to join the white-haired girl. _Why is it always like this?_ She could not figure out why she could not get thing started, why she was so embarrassed. _We have the same uniform, so why is it so weird to say hello?_  
She watched as he turned away, embarrassed. Just a simple response, anything, would be nice to receive in return. She stood a little bit farther off as every other seat was taken. While he was still stewing in his embarrassment, she could sneak glances at him without him noticing.  
8:30 – Erza kept rehearsing that "Good morning!" under her breath, even as class began to get settled. It was meant for him, so she had to be positive, assertive. _I have to give it my all! Otherwise, it's going to be another long, depressing weekend…_  
Seeing glimpses of his smile, his laughing face was not enough anymore. It brightened her day, but she longed for more and she was willing to fight for it, even though love and romance were not Erza's strong points.  
11:30 - "You have to work harder!" she accidentally whispered out loud to herself. Blushing, she quickly covered her mouth and looked around the noisy classroom to make sure no one had heard her. Thankfully, everyone remained oblivious. Thinking of his smile once more, Erza felt her determination rise again.  
8:00 – Another Friday arrived and Erza was freaking out on the station platform. The normally confident redhead found all her self-confidence had vanished. _This is bad. Look, even the sky seems like it's going to cry for me._

8:07 – Erza felt nowhere near ready and her heart beat faster and faster as Mira tugged her onto the train. The two were clutching umbrellas, having heard on the weather report the night before that it was supposed to rain. She did not have the timing down, but there was no reason to get worked up over a simple "hello", right? _Are all my efforts just going to be in vain again?_ She did not know what to do if he kept failing to reply to her.  
8:20 – As she exited the station, she noticed the rain was pouring down and that he was simply standing under an overhang. _Hiding from the rain, huh?_ Before she could stop herself, she had walked over to him and said, "You can use this umbrella if you'd like…"  
She was far too embarrassed to look him in the eye, and she was sure from the heat her face was giving off that she had turned the color of her hair. She heard the awkward and panicked "thank you", the first thing he ever said to her. _Now that I've heard his voice, I've got to try harder! Especially since I won't see him for a whole weekend._  
The first opportunity which kicked things off was sudden, but Erza was glad for it, even as she had to deal with Mira's teasing as the two shared an umbrella. _I hope we can get along from now on…_ She muttered to herself, "I have to get ready to do my best on Monday!" The two would not need formal introductions anymore, so that weekend, Erza warmed up her voice for their next conversation.  
6:30 – Erza was up with her alarm on Monday, yawning as she hugged her pillow one last time. _Why do you always appear in my dreams? I'm sure we'll have fun together…_ Erza shook off her thoughts and pulled on her clothes. She was not a big dreamer after all, and so far she found things seemed to be going okay. She wanted to relax for once. Quickly eating her strawberry cake, she was off to the train station. _I've put my everything into prepping this "Good morning!"_  
8:07 – Erza stood with Mira waiting for the train. It was time to put her plans into action again. _There's no way it's not happening today._ Of course, the grand plan was to see him on Sundays too, but that was Erza getting ahead of herself.  
As she stepped through the door, with Mira giggling next to her, a thought flashed through her mind. _It's fine to go ahead and fall in love right? Because… I just want to be with him forever._ She was really getting ahead of herself now, but as she met his eyes and he smiled at her, her heart leapt. It was too late to go back now. Her heart had already chosen. As he handed her the umbrella, she could not help but feel surprised. _His hands… they're warm._  
Maybe the time has finally come where Erza can finally talk to Jellal without feeling completely embarrassed.


End file.
